Meddlesome Cupid
by Mio Amato
Summary: What happens when Uni sends someone from the real world to deliver her final gift to the Tenth Generation Vongola Famiglia? Rated M for cursing and possible sexual innuendos.
1. Prologue

**Meddlesome Cupid**

"**Being in love means that you****'****re not afraid to admit you****'****re feelings****"**

**Prologue: A trip to Namimori**

I always find myself in confusing situations but hey, what I experienced before was nothing compared to what is happening right now. Here I was, standing outside the infamous Namimori Middle School.

_NAMIMORI MIDDLE SCHOOL!_

Oh, how did I get myself into this? Right. I was in a bookstore with some of my friends checking out some manga when suddenly everything was black. At first I thought that there was some kind of blackout but when I didn't hear any of my friends panicking, I panicked. Why? They were right beside me, reading the manga I was holding over my shoulder (since they were ways taller than me), and then a second later, everything blacks out then they were gone.

But before I start to call out to them, a person I would have never guessed to meet was standing before me. Uni. **UNI**. A character from the manga I was reading. OKAY… Something is definitely wrong with me for hallucinating a manga character.

As if hearing my thoughts, she calmly said "There is nothing wrong with you, **[1]** Minerva Fattorino-san. As a matter of fact, I' am the reason why you are here. I need your help with…"

Now back to the original problem... Namimori Middle School! How am I supposed to do this when I can be beaten up by one of them any time they want?

I heard a voice on the back of my head saying "It's okay Minerva-san. You already know what to do right? And besides, I have given you some powers to defeat those that will go against the prophecy. It will all be fine. Now please relax. Kyoya-san is approaching you…"

Like that is going to be easy…WAIT. Kyo…ya-san? I was stopped from my panicked musings when I heard a voice so cold but so kind.

"Trespassers aren't allowed here, herbivore. I'll bite you to death!" Kyoya Hibari said. OH MY GAWD!

SO HOT!

"I finally got to meet you, Kyo-kun! I' am Minerva Fattorino. And I' am here by the request of Uni-sama to see the Vongola Decimo and his guardians." I said as I approached to him with hearts in my eyes. "You know… Kyo-kun… I really like you. Even before I have met you."

**Kyoya P.O.V.**

Hn. Good no one is making a me-

"WOULD ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN!"

I smirked. Looks like I will be having my fun. I trotted down the corridor to the classroom where the noise is coming from. I opened the door so loudly, it echoed in the hallways. The teacher looked at me with panicked eyes.

"Hi-Hibari!" he said, trembling as he tried to use the teacher's desk to distance himself from me. My smirk intensified. I looked around the room only to notice every one of them staring at me with horror in their eyes. All except the omnivore's group, who was looking outside the window.

I walked over to them. When I passed by the horror-stricken students, I can't help but smirk inwardly. Did they obviously think I would bite the omnivore? Not a chance herbivores.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" I called out to the omnivore when I stopped directly in front of their desks.

He looked at me then smiled "Hibari-san!". Then came the "Che, bastard" from the smoking-herbivore and the "Ahahaha. Yo, Hibari!" from the smiling herbivore. I looked at the chain smoker with a soft glare for a moment then I looked at Yamamoto Takeshi then back at the omnivore.

"What brings you here, Hibari-san?" Sawada Tsunayoshi asked when he felt that he had my attention again.

I felt the other students hold their breath while waiting for my answer. Hn.

"You're classroom is noisy" I simply said. I can just hear the whimpering noises the others made.

"Hahaha. Sorry Hibari. We just noticed a person appear out of nowhere at the gates. That's all." The cheery herbivore said all too simply. I raised an eyebrow in question as I directed my attention to him. "Is that so?". I heard the other herbivore growl from beside him. "The why don't you look outside oh Mr. I-know-everything" he said sarcastically. This time the glare I gave him was serious which he returned happily.

I was planning on having a glaring contest with Gokudera Hayato when I felt a tug at my sleeve. I looked slightly down and saw the omnivore on the verge of tears. I softened my face considerably since I knew that there is going to be a bloodbath when he starts crying. "I was planning on checking it out. Wo-Would you like to come, Hibari-san?"

Of course I couldn't very well refuse the request since the other herbivores were emitting blood-thirsty auras already. As much as I wanted to fight them, Boss first. "Hn" I said as I grabbed his hands, not wrists, and turned out to the door. I can feel the other two silently follow us, because of the blood-thirsty auras that are following behind.

Meanwhile, I can see the stupefied expressions of some of the students form the corners of my eyes. My eyes landed on Sasagawa Kyoko. When she saw me look at her, she waved with a smile. I returned the gesture with a nod, then I trotted out of the room.

I released his hand when we were outside the building. I quickly walked towards the only person besides us at the gates. I found out that the person is a girl. It seemed that as if the girl was in a trance because she was unmoving even when I stopped a feet from her.

It was as if she was cut off from the spell she was in, when I opened my mouth to speak. "Trespassers aren't allowed here, herbivore. I'll bite you to death!" I said to gauge her reaction.

Then, out of nowhere hearts appeared in her eyes as she started to walk towards me while saying, "I finally got to meet you, Kyo-kun! I' am Minerva Fattorino. And I' am here by the request of Uni-sama to see the Vongola Decimo and his guardians." I heard her say then she continued when she stopped a feet from me. "You know… Kyo-kun… I really like you. Even before I have met you."

WHAT. THE. HELL. What is this girl saying? And what this about 'Uni's request'? Ain't that the girl that died in the future? And the hell with 'Kyo-kun'?

" Uni?" I heard the **[2]**akambo say from behind me. I turned to him and found that he, along with the omnivore and the others were wearing confused expressions.

"Yes. I' am here by Uni-sama's requests. To take a trip to Namimori and deliver her final gift" I heard her say from behind me.  
**  
****~~*~~*~~***  


**[1]: Her first name was derived from that of the Roman Goddess of Wisdom and her last name means 'messenger'. So I basically made her a wise messenger. xD**

**[2]: For those who don't know, akambo means 'baby' or 'infant'. whatever floats your boats. That's what Kyo-kun calls Reborn. :)))**

**Anyways, please review :))**


	2. Chapter 1

**Meddlesome Cupid**

"**Friends are the persons who understands your crazy side; even if haters don't"**

** Chapter 1: My Mission **

**Tsuna P.O.V.**

U-Uni? How can that be? Her last gift was the revival of the arcobaleno's right?

"What do you mean Uni's final gift? How can that be possible? As far as I know, Uni is just about to be born in this era. How can you possibly know her?" I asked the lady, a girl really, who was currently looking at me as if she anticipated me saying that.

She sighed then turned to me with serious demeanor. "Exactly what it sounds, Decimo. I have Uni-sama's final gift to all of you who participated in the fight in the future. Which only means that the Uni-sama I'm referring to right now is the one from the future; and it's possible since I, myself, is standing right before you right now" she paused then looked at Gokudera, who was looking as if he was going to explode from anger, then continued "If you want a more scientific explanation, then, I'm afraid that all I can say is that 'It's magic' " which was accompanied by the wiggling of her hands in front of her as if saying 'TA-DA'.

Then, the inevitable happened. "WHAT THE FUCK DOES 'It's magic' MEAN?" Gokudera hollowed at the girl, mimicking the girl at the 'it's magic' part.

"Ahahaha. 'Dera~ there you go again with your colorful vocabulary" cooed the baseball addict beside me.

Gokudera-kun will yell profanities at Yamamoto again; which the bomber did. "DON'T CALL ME 'DERA, YAKYUU-BAKA! I DON'T GIVE A FLYING FUCK IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH MY VOCABULARY, YOU… YOU-" he didn't continue his rant since Reborn had shot gokudera, missing him purposely by just mere inches.

"You're going to continue that or you'll lose your life now either from my hands or Hibari's" Reborn threatened Gokudera. I looked at Hibari-san and, true enough, he was already shaking from anger. I think I should step up now or there'll be a blood bath.

But, even before I opened my mouth to stop the blood-thirsty people from killing each other, a voice spoke up.

"If you have the time to kill each other then I guess Uni-sama is right in saying that you all really need some love life. If that much should be obvious since you're all hot topics from girls to gays." She said in a mocking tone, which made me and the others stop in their tracks.

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

All of them stopped in their tracks upon hearing the girls' speech. They all have one thing in their minds.

_LOVE LIFE?_

A loud snort was heard as Hibari collected himself. _I like this girl already_, he thought to himself.

The girl was now grinning at the looks she was receiving. She clapped her hands twice. "Gentlemen, gawking is horribly unbecoming of a man. Especially those who are going to be looked up to, in just a decade, give or take a few years. Please compose yourselves now if you don't want to be humiliated any further in front of the school" she said, waking them from their humiliating stupor.

Upon realizing what she meant the sky, rain and storm quickly arranged themselves.

"Uhm… There's something I want to ask" Tsuna raised his hand as if he was asking a teacher.

The girl looked at the upcoming boss. "Go ahead Decimo. I shall try and answer all of your questions" The girl beamed.

"Uhm… What's your name? How did you get here? Why did you just appear at the front gates so suddenly?"

"As I said before Decimo, my name is Minerva Fattorino. I'm not really sure on how I got here, as well as how I just appeared here. But those are small details Decimo" she said in a nonchalant voice then gave all of them a once over. Once she was done, she looked directly at Reborn.

"As I said BEFORE, I 'am here to give all of you Uni-sama's final gift. But that will be revealed after my mission here is done; though I can say that my mission has six conditions" she said looking straight into the infants eyes.

"And those are?" Reborn queered.

"All in due time, Reborn-san; and don't even try on reading my mind. It won't work on me" she said, finally averting her eyes.

"So I see" the infant smirked. _You've got yourself a feisty one Uni._

"Minerva Fattorino" a voice dripping with venom said.

Minerva looked at the owner of the voice. "Yes, Kyoya?"

"Are you a herbivore or an omnivore?"

"I know that you already know what I 'am Kyoya. Though don't worry, I don't intend to fight anyone. If I lift a finger on anyone, it will be in accordance to my mission" was her answer.

The sky, rain and storm all gaped at this. _She's a carnivore? _Was the one question running through their minds. While the infant and the skylark smirked. _Cunning and strong; I like her._

"Very well then" she said as she walked towards the school, "It's best that all of you return to your class, Tsuna, Hayato, Takeshi. I'll just tag along with Kyoya for the time being".

"I don't like crowding Minerva Fattorino. I'll bite you to death" snarled the aloof cloud.

"I won't crowd Kyoya. Two isn't a crowd; and besides I won't make any noise. I also happen to like silence like you" was her reply.

A snarl was heard as the bloodthirsty prefect proceeded to follow the new girl inside the school.

"Dame-Tsuna!" Reborn called after a few moments, which was accompanied by a kick directed at the resident Uke.

"What is it Reborn? You don't have kick me right?" Tsuna said as he rubbed the spot he was kicked.

"Go back to class now. You too Gokudera, Yamamoto" he said as he made his way into one of his hidden bases._ I'll know who you are Minerva Fattorino; but for now, I'll let you be._

"Hai. Hai"

"Hai, Reborn-san!"

"Ahahaha. See you later **[1]** gozo!"

**Minerva P.O.V.**

I can practically hear what their heart wants now. I sighed. My ability is more than convenient right now. I don't know if I can make it if this continues.

_Be patient Minerva-san. You'll get used with it in just a few days. Besides, your mission will not start until a month from now. So, enjoy it now while it lasts._

I know Ojou-sama, but I'm not sure on how I can ask Kyoya that.

_Why not ask him now?_

Huh?

"Minerva Fattorino. Are you deaf or are you just pretending to not hear me?"

"Uh. Gomene Kyoya. Just thinking you know." I said as I faced him.

It was only then that I realized that I was staring at Kyoya; and from the looks of it, he has been calling me for awhile now.

"I said: Where are you going to sleep tonight? You said you don't know how you got here; then do you already have a house to stay in?"

"Uhm... I was just about to ask you this Kyoya. Can I stay over at your house over my stay here in Namimori? I'll do the chores I promise. I'm an excellent cook too" I said, looking at the fluffy, white clouds at the sky.

We are currently at the reception room. I' am sitting at one of the few couches in the room while Kyoya is sitting behind his desk, doing his paperwork.

He was silent at my given answer. It looks like he will reject my request, but I know better. His reply is…

"Hn. Do what you want Minerva Fattorino"

"Domo arigatou, Kyoya!"

"Hn"

**Kyoya P.O.V.**

It looks like I'm finished today. I breathed a sigh of relief. Paperwork still isn't my favorite pastime. I'll have to fetch her now.

I stood up, remembering what she said.

"_Kyoya?"_

"_Hn?"_

"_Can I wait for you at the rooftop? I want some fresh air"_

"_You don't need my permission Minerva Fattorino"_

"_Thank you Kyoya. Just fetch me with Tetsu-san once you're done, Kyoya" _

I sighed. As much as I want Tetsu to go and fetch her, I myself, needs some fresh air.

**Baby you're all that I want,**

**When you're lying here in my arms.**

**Finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven…**

Where is that song coming from?

As I listened, I found out that it came from the rooftop. Finally! Someone that I can bite to death.

As I swung the door to the rooftop open quietly, contrary to what I expected, I found it… empty?

But the song still hasn't stopped. I looked up and saw an intriguing sight.

Minerva Fattorino was standing, with her back to the water tank, singing. In front of her, a hologram of sorts was displaying lists of songs. Background music was also playing. Her long, jet black hair was also swaying with the wind. If some lowlifes saw her right now, they would have jump at her right now. With her being so defenseless and all.

**Baby you're all that I want,**

**When you're lying here in my arms.**

**I'm finding it hard to believe, we're in heaven.**

**Love is all that I need,**

**When I found it there in your heart.**

**It isn't too hard to see,**

**We're in heaven.**

**Minerva P.O.V.**

**I'll miss you everyone. **

I opened my eyes and the hologram list promptly disappeared.

_I'm very sorry, Minerva-san. I know you'll miss your own family yet I transported you here. _

It's okay Ojou-sama. I already accepted what my fate will be. Besides, I'll see them again after all this, so no harm done. I also want them to find happiness too.

I hopped down the top of the rooftop and when I opened my eyes, which I closed when I hopped down, I found myself face-to-face with Kyoya. When had he-?

"Are you really a carnivore? You looked so defenseless just now Minerva Fattorino…" I heard Kyoya say, but it didn't register in my mind. What I was seeing was the very reason I became a Boss too; **MY** own cloud.

"Ca-Carlo…" I slowly trailed as the image of my own cloud slowly fade away and was replaced with a very confused looking Kyoya.

"-lo? Who the hell is that Minerva Fattorino. My name is Hibari Kyoya not Carlo" he said angrily.

Immediately I snapped out of my trance and composed myself. "Sorry Kyoya. I just… remembered a… certain important person in my life…"

He seemed to have many more questions to ask but decided against it. "Hn. Let's go now. My house is quite far from here" he said, turning around to start our journey to his home.

"Hai, Kyoya!"

**50 mins. later **

"Kyoya~ Are we there yet?" I whined as we walked through branches after branches of trees. Seriously, are we still even in Namimori? I mean, we've walked for about an hour now through the forest and we're still not in there; and it's already past sunset. Ugh. Kill me now.

"You yourself said that you wanted to live with me right? If you don't want to walk through trees, you could have just walked through the driveway" he retorted.

Wait. Driveway? Who said anything about a driveway.

Suddenly, he stopped and looked at me. I'm guessing I said the last part of my thought aloud.

"I said it when we first walked into this forest Minerva Fattorino. We're you even listening to me before?" he said with a menacing glare directed at me. I hadn't realized that he was talking to me then. I was deep in thought since we stepped foot in the forest. I looked away from him not saying anything. Really? Was I going to mess up my chance, no, my **ONLY** chance of having to stay with Kyoya?

Realizing that he was right, he sighed exasperatedly. "Hn. Anyways, my house is just ahead" he pointed towards a path with high trees blocking the view.

I whooped and ran forward, eager to finally have a seat and to erase the awkward atmosphere, not realizing the worried eyes that looked at me from behind.

When the house was finally in front of me, I gasped. It wasn't a freakin' house. It was fuckin' mansion.

It has three floors with two wings. The exterior paint was dark gray _[A/N: as in the color of a nimbus cloud]_, with cotton-white spirals design in it. There is a huge garden beside the driveway, with flowers of many kinds swaying with the early spring air. At the center of the round driveway, a fountain was nestled. The fountain was a normal one except for the strange markings it had on its rims.

I turned my head to look behind me when I heard the leaves rustle. I saw Kyoya emerge from the trees with a very bored expression.

As I looked around again, I was a very familiar red Ferrari up on the driveway of the mansion; which meant he is-

"Oi! Kyoya!"

Yup. The resident clumsy-when-his-subordinates-aren't-around Boss of the Cavallone Famiglia, Dino **[2]** Haneuma, is here. Oh goodie. There goes my one month of fun.

"What are you doing here, Bronco?" Kyoya glared at his unwanted visitor before going up in front of me.

"To visit you and my little brother of course!" cheered the blond while making his way towards us. However, as he opened his eyes and saw me, his eyes narrowed to slits. "Who is that girl, Kyoya?" he said through gritted teeth.

"She's none of your business bronco" the skylark bit back.

Oh My God. I'm the one causing problems for the future couples! This is going to be a hard work after all.

I stepped forward, into the prefects' line of vision. "I'm Minerva Fattorino, Dino-san. If you're thinking that I'm just a whore Kyoya picked up on his way here, then you're truly mistaken. Actually, I'm here for my mission, Dino-san".

**~~*~~*~~***

**[1]: Gozo is what Take-kun calls Reborn. :))**

**[2]: Haneuma is what they treat as Dino's last name in the manga. It's in the manga chapter 374 if you want to check. :)**

**I know that it's been months since I last made an appearance but I was waiting for a review... But none came so I just had to publish the new chapter for the sake of those who took time to read my story. And for that, THANK YOU :3 But please... Review? :P**


	3. Chapter 2

**Meddlesome Cupid**

"**One cannot fall in love without a heart"**

**Chapter 2: First Week Part 1**

* * *

**Dino P.O.V.**

Mission?

"I'm afraid I don't understand, Ms. Minerva; a mission at Kyoya's house?" I said slowly. I relaxed my face a little since I felt that she was saying the truth; somehow.

"Yes, Dino-san; a mission but I'm afraid it's not happening at Kyoya's house" the girl said with a somewhat knowing grin on her porcelain face.

At that, I did a once over on her. I should admit that she is more beautiful than MOST of the women that I have seen. What with her jet black hair that reaches just above her tailbone, almond shape chocolate-brown eyes, rosy pink cheeks and lips, and a petite but muscled body.

"You know it's rude to stare, Dino-san…" she said, as I was examining her thoroughly.

"Hn. It's inappropriate to be horny in front of a woman, bronco. Wipe that blush from your face or I'll do it for you" and to illustrate his point, Kyoya made one of his twin tonfas glint.

"Now, now, Kyoya. Please don't fight. Decimo will be upset if he knew that one of his guardians is fighting against his older brother" I watched in quiet fascination on how the little girl pacified the irate cloud. It's as if she knew how to hit the cold-hearted mans' soft spot.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

After Minerva had pacified the blood-seeking cloud, she turned to the Cavallone boss. "Dino-san, I don't mind telling you about my mission but it really is for the best that I tell it to you inside Kyoya's house; but I'm afraid that there are eavesdroppers here" she said with narrowed eyes.

Realizing what she meant, the two men present unanimously decided to follow what she said. Immediately, they guided the raven-haired girl into the mansion.

Once inside the 1st living room of the mansion, Minerva plopped down at one of the few one-seat chairs situated in the room while the other two proceeded to one of the love-seat chairs.

The room they were in has the color of light sky blue with white linings. A few paintings of different sceneries were hanged on the wall with some pictures of Namimori. The only chairs in the room were arranged in a U pattern. Two one-seat chairs were facing the TV with a small table separating them, while two loveseat chairs were beside each one-seat chairs facing each other. A white rug was put under the chairs so as not to damage the wooden floor. A few more white-painted wooden furniture's were also in the room.

"Who knew Kyoya was a sucker for white and blue" Minerva muttered under her breath. Kyoya noticed this but didn't hear what she said.

"Anyways, can you now tell me what this 'mission' that you were saying?" Dino finally asked after a few moments.

"As I have said to Decimo and the others before, I' am here by the request of Uni-sama; and before you ask, the Uni-sama I'm referring to is the future one. I was brought here from my world to deliver her Final gift to all that fought in the final battle in the future. I'm very sorry but I can't disclose any more details as it will be revealed in due time" she looked at him like she knew what the other was thinking; because she really knew what he is thinking.

Something caught Dino's attention. "Your world? You mean you're from a parallel world?" he asked incredulously. So maybe that's the reason why she talks to us as if she's not bothered by our prowess.

"I did not, by all means, come from any parallel world Dino-san. In my world, all of you are just a figment of imagination of a manga author. Although, that is quite ironic since I'm here right now" she ruffled her hair as if she didn't quite know how to word everything she knows, "I'm sorry but I really don't know how to explain my existence here but I guess you can just say that 'It's magic'" she said finally with an apologetic smile and a cute grin at the end part of her sentence.

The Cavallone famiglia boss laughed at this. "You're good kid. Even though you already know me, I'm Dino Haneuma! 10th boss of the Cavallone Famiglia. You can call me Dino, Dino-san or Bronco! Nice to meet you" he said as he got up from his chair and stood in front of the girl; then he did the unexpected, he bent down and took the girls' hands, which took Kyoya only by surprise, and kissed it. "Ms. Minerva"

As he looked up, he was surprised to find that the there were no blush at the girl's face but a gentle smile. He stood up only to be pushed forward again by an irritated Skylark. Both men were surprised to see that the girl was behind the couch in a split second before the bronco fell on the chair.

"That's dangerous Kyoya. I don't let anyone besides my famiglia do that you know" she said good-heartedly as the men in the room stared at her, dumbfounded.

Ignoring his initial shock on seeing a girl wearing a dress do an impressive feat like that, Dino stood up again. "Uhm… So why exactly were you with Kyoya?"

As if it was the most natural thing to say, Minerva said "I asked Kyoya if I can live with him during my mission here and he agreed".

Dino stared at her for a good eight seconds before turning to the impassive cloud. "You agreed?" It was responded by a nod and then he turned back his gaze to the raven-haired girl. "Are you a God or what?" he said, shaking the girl's shoulders "you made Kyoya agree that you live with him! Even I couldn't do that!"

He was again surprised when the girls' response was different from what he expected. "Is that so?" then she muttered something under her breath.

* * *

**Minerva P.O.V.**

This is going to be harder than I thought. If this continues the prophecy won't be fulfilled.

"Minerva? Are you listening?" I heard Dino say. I snapped out of my thoughts as I saw that both Kyoya and Dino were looking at me with concern.

"Ahh… sorry, what did you say?" I said as Dino glanced at Kyoya for a mere second.

"Ah. Kyoya said that there were conditions for your stay. He said that you would do the chores. Will you be okay? I mean this house is big to be cleaned alone. Should I send one of my subordinates to help you?" he said finally.

I'm touched at his kind heart but I can't allow that. "Thank you Dino-san but I will be just fine. You don't have to bother yourself with me; and besides, I like cleaning. It helps me relax my mind when I need some break" I said as I gently broke free from his hands that were still in my shoulders. I turned and faced my back at them. I made it so that my bangs covered my eyes. "Well then, I'll go cook something for our dinner. Kyoya what direction is the kitchen? Please wait for dinner Dino-san. It'll be done in 30 minutes". Then I made a run for it after Kyoya finished telling me where the kitchen was and some things.

* * *

**Kyoya P.O.V.**

Something is definitely wrong with her.

"Kyoya? What do you think?" the bronco said as he sat back down to the couch. I looked at him, wondering what the hell he is talking about.

As if hearing my thoughts he said "I mean can she be trusted? I mean, I trust Uni and all, but the story of coming from a different world where we're just a figment of imagination is hard to believe. I would believe her story if you she just appeared out of nowhere but-"

"She did appear out-of-nowhere Bronco" I cut him off with an annoyed tone. Did he really think I would let that girl in my house if I didn't believe in her? Yet they call him point-blank intuitive? The Fuck is that?

"Eh?" he stared at me, aghast at what I had said. Really? Is this person really a boss? More so, a sky that embraces all?

"Don't believe me if you don't want to Bronco. BUT I would tell you that she CAN wipe the floor with you" I said as I grabbed the remote of the TV then sat at the opposite couch the bronco was sitting.

"Ohh… I see. But you know I like her attitude. If what you said is true then she's like you and my lil' bro. With her looking like an angel that has demonic powers. Also her aloof-like attitude. She's like a deep blue sky filled with white cotton-like clouds, all in one" he said as he looked at the TV screen too.

"Oh well, with what you said, I trust her now too. But I really am curious about her mission" then he looked at me "Aren't you too Kyoya?"

My answer for him was just a shrug that basically means, ' I . DON'T . CARE'

* * *

**Minerva P.O.V**

I sighed for the nth time tonight. Stress really makes itself known at the direst of situations.

_Minerva-san… You _know_ that Hibari-san and Dino-nii noticed you're frequent sighs right? _

Yes, Uni-sama; but I' am thankful that they didn't say anything about it. I would have cried back then if it did.

_** "Dinner is ready, Dino-san, Kyoya" I said as I entered the room where they were in. **_

_** Both looked at up to me at the same time. I was curious why both of them looked like that but went against asking them about it. **_

_** "Hn" Kyoya simply said as he got up and went to the kitchen.**_

_** "Thank you for cooking Minerva… I can call you Minerva right?" he tilted his head to the side since he wrapped his right arm at my neck. **_

_** I nodded then he smiled. "Well then, shall we go?" he asked me. I just answered with a nod once again. Then we trotted off to the Kitchen where a pissed Skylark was already waiting.**_

_** Once everybody was seated (The dining table was long enough for 70 people to eat in), Kyoya is seating at the head of the table that was far from the door. Dino sat at his right whereas I sat at Kyoya's left hand-side.**_

_** "Well then, Thanks for the food" Dino said as the both of them ate. I was really happy about their remarks. **_

_** "Yum~ This really tastes good, Minerva" Dino said from in front of me as he ate the food that I prepared more.**_

_** "You didn't lie Minerva Fattorino" Kyoya said. Well, it was okay since I know he was saying it was good, just in a different way. **_

_** "Thank You" I said as they continued to eat.**_

_** When his spoon was half-way to his mouth, Kyoya asked "Why aren't you eating?" Dang; and here I was, hoping he didn't notice. **_

_** "Uhm… I'm not hungry Kyoya" I said weakly. In fact, I was hungry but I couldn't eat just yet. **_

_** "Why not?" Dino said as he temporarily stopped eating.**_

_** "Uh… I'm just like this when…uhm… I… I… cook. Yes. When I cook food for my famiglia I'm just happy that they enjoy it, to the point that I also am full even if I haven't eaten anything yet. That's it… so please, I'm already full with just watching you guys eat. I'm fine" I said frantically. I mean after all, there's only one person I can tell this to. I can't discuss it with anyone else. **_

_** I can see that both knew that I was lying but just forced themselves to not say anything and just eat. **_

_** I sighed. Really. They really resemble my family so much it hurts. **_

_Even when they we're showing you this room. They looked like they really want to ask you what's wrong. Most especially Dino-nii. _

But they really do resemble my famiglia so much. I mean Dino was like my Michael-nii [AN: it's pronounced as Me-hayl]. In terms of attitude they we're so alike. Especially when he was eating, I almost said Michael. Then, Kyoya. He was so alike Carlo. Sweet but aloof. Ugh. Kill me now. I can't be feeling this right now. Mission first.

Anyways Uni-sama. Did you notice that Kyoya slightly blushed when Dino moaned in delight at the dessert I gave them? Also, he kept on stealing glances at Dino too. Really? Why don't Dino notice it? It was so obvious even to me.

_Yes, I did Minerva-san. But it's not a wonder that they don't notice it Minerva-san. Guys have more ego than girls do, and guys know it more on how it hurts when their accused as gay or even bi when they're straight. _

I know that but it hurts me to see people meant for each other think it's only one-sided love that they feel for the other; and uhm, Uni-sama. It's been bothering me for awhile now, so please just call me Minerva. I don't really like honorifics that much.

_ Alright then, Minerva please go and take a rest. I know it has been tiring for you so please go to sleep early. Goodnight Minerva._

Goodnight Uni-sama.

I stretched my limbs as far as I can while lying in bed. "Oh well, I have to wake up early to cook for breakfast so I guess I should sleep now". I stood up and went to the bathroom connected to my room to wash my face.

After I washed my face, I decided to just lie back down on the bed, seeing as how I don't have any spare clothes with me to change. "How about I sing first before I go to sleep?" I wondered to myself.

**Hi**

**Girl you just caught my eye**

**Thought I should give it a try**

**And get your name and your number**

**Go grab some lunch and eat some cucumbers**

**Why did I say that?**

**I don't know why**

**But you're smiling and its' something I like**

**On your face, yeah it suits you**

**Girl we connect like we have Bluetooth**

**I don't know why **

**I'm drawn to you**

**Could you be the other one so we'd equal two?**

**And this is all based on a lucky chance**

**That you would rather add than subtract**

**You and I**

**Could be like sonny and Cher**

**Honey and bears**

**You and I **

**Could be like Aladdin and Jasmine**

**Let's make it happen**

**LALALALALALALALA**

Then, I slowly drifted off to sleep, not really bothering to finish the song. I didn't even notice the pair of eyes that watched me when I sang.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

A sigh was heard as the Namimori prefect trudged to his room.

"Really? Why should he even be as lively as one should be during the day…?" he asked no one in particular. As he passed by the room of the now 2nd occupant of the mansion, he can't help but wonder what the girl is doing at the moment. He did not see any luggage with the girl. "She just probably slept" he assumed because there were not a sound coming from the room, before going straight to his own room to change clothes and sleep.

It was when he was finished putting a white T-shirt did he hear an awfully familiar voice. He had already heard this voice before. IT was the singing voice of Minerva Fattorino.

He briefly wondered if it's alright to eavesdrop again on her, but he ended up shrugging it off since her voice echoed throughout the house. He then proceeded to go into her room.

When he was in front of it, he can already feel what feelings she was conveying in her song. The song was supposed to be sung in a happy sort-of voice but hers was a solemn, longing kind of voice. It was enough to make anyone cry in an instant, but **he** was Hibari Kyoya. **He never cried.**

When he opened the door just a crack to see her; what he saw made his heart clench with some overlying guilty-ness. What he saw was a singing Minerva Fattorino, already snuggled up on the bed, eyes closed and the sort of hologram above her.

As she finished the song, the prefect was sure she had gone to sleep almost immediately for the hologram promptly disappeared. He then unanimously decided to just go back to his room quietly.

When he had closed the door, he failed to see the image of a girl staring sadly at the raven-haired that lay on the bed. The girl, the Vongola Tenth Famiglia once fought for.

"Gomene, Minerva"

As he walked into his room, his mind ran a thousand reasons as to why **HE** felt **guilty** with seeing the new girl sing. Hibari Kyoya never felt guilty, but with seeing her like that, he just couldn't help but feel guilty for her. It's as if she was singing like that because of him, no, **them.**

For the rest of the night he contemplated the things she had said earlier at her introductions, until he fell asleep; only to woken up the delicious aroma of breakfast.

* * *

**Minerva P.O.V.**

_ Minerva. Minerva. It's time to wake up. You have to make breakfast for Kyoya-nii. Minerva…_

I heard Uni-sama say from the outskirts of my consciousness.

Wait. Uni-sama? Kyoya-nii? Kyoya? Ah, right. I was transported here to make sure the couples of the future stay together. Right.

Which reminds me… What time is it already?

_About 3 in the morning Minerva. _

Eeeehhh? 3 in the morning? Why so early Uni-sama? I doubt Kyoya is up and about already… I trailed off, yawning loudly as I sat up.

_I know Minerva, but from what I know, Kyoya-nii wakes up by 4 in the morning. And you still have to make him breakfast you know. _

Ah, right. Right… As much as I don't want to get up now and loose the comfy feeling of a fluffy bed, I have to. I was the one that said of that condition after all.

Hai, Uni-sama. Oh, and Good Morning. I smiled at her in my imaginary land.

_Ohayo, Minerva. _She smiled back at me. Really, if it wasn't for that smile, I would have gone nuts by now.

So, after an hour of making breakfast, I felt that the bloodthirsty prefect of Namimori-chuu has already woken up; And just in time too.

After a few minutes, a ten really, Kyoya walked into the kitchen, looking regal as he had been yesterday, albeit a little surprised at the food set on the table.

"Ohayo, Kyoya" I said as he sat down on the place, where a placemat was located. A few moments, passed and he looked at me.

"Hmm?" I said, feigning innocence.

"Where's my food?" he said calmly, but I knew better than be fooled by his aloof character. Besides, his calmness didn't reach his eyes.

"But you haven't replied to me yet, Kyoya" I said as I walked at the other side of the table, facing him.

He looked as if he was searching his mind on what 'reply' he was supposed to give and to what is that 'reply' is; which he is. I sighed.

"_Good Morning, Kyoya_" I repeated for him with a smile.

He looked at me for a few moments, wondering why the hell I repeated my earlier greeting, and then his eyes went wide partially. Probably realized what I meant.

Blushing, he turned his head and said, "Good Morning. Now, can you just give me my damned breakfast?"

I nodded once and proceeded into setting the plate-full of pancakes, orange juice and chopped fruits from my side to his side. After that, I sat on the chair. He looked at me questioningly.

"You're not going to eat?" he said after I had seated on the chair opposite him.

"As much as I want to, I can't" I said calmly. I have already been told before this that Kyoya is the only person I can tell things about my mission; but only after each condition is fulfilled or if necessary.

"Your habit again?" he said as he took a bite of the many pancakes in his plate.

I nodded my head 'no'. "Actually, I was lying last night. The truth is I can't eat anything from this world ten days after I came here. If I somehow eat something, my body would collapse bit by bit and I will die" Kyoya looked as if he wanted to ask on how I would survive of that happened, so I continued even before he opened his mouth. "The only thing I can eat, no, drink is purified water; only that. No more, no less. Not juice, not tap, not mineral water; just pure purified water."

"How are you supposed to survive with water only?" he said after a few moments of silence.

I sighed. I wasn't planning on telling him this but seeing as he won't let the topic go until he gets an answer from me, I have no other choice.

"Don't worry Kyoya. It was once a part of my training before that I only drink purified water for a month. It was for the survival training that I had" I explained.

His expression was 'you're-kidding-me-right?'

I chuckled at this and said "It was a part of the training I had when I was 10. They had been training me on survival since before but it was only then that I was given that training. Something about 'the family will die if you die at an unknown island, boss'" I said nonchalantly, not noticing the change of expressions of the person before me.

"You're a Mafia boss already?" he said, shock evident in his voice for once. "Since when?"

"Since I was three. Since then, I was raised as a Mafia boss. By the age of ten, I am already at a college graduate level, with the highest honors. I was doctorate at most of the subjects. When I was twelve, doctorate at all subjects, from minor to major. I also finished it all with highest scores. My curriculum is of the hardest university at my world, the Harvard University" I said, giving Kyoya a brief summary of my educational career.

"Oh. Is that so? Then answer my questions…" Kyoya smirked at me.

I sighed. Another test. Yay.

"Okay" I said as I readied myself.

"Well then… What is the two families involved at the **[1]** Wars of Roses?"

"York and Lancaster"

"Hn… What is the **[2]** Svalbard Global Seed Vault?"

"It keeps the 'spare' copies of genes from gene banks all over the world"

"Hn… Who were the ones that made the calendar with 18 months that has 20 days each?"

"The Mayans"

"Hn. Last Question… Who are you really?"

When I heard that it was the last question, I became excited since most of the hard questions come at the end but, it faded as I heard the question. I smiled weakly at this.

"I'm Minerva Fattorino. I'm 15. I'm an only child since my mother hadn't got the chance to have another since they were both assassinated on their way home by another famiglia. After a month of their death, I became the head of our famiglia, the Delfino Famiglia. At that time, my famiglia was the third weakest famiglia. When I was ten, it's already the third strongest among all of the families with 8 thousand men in it. At the age of twelve, I became the most eligible bachelorette of the Mafia World. Ranked 1 as the prettiest Mafia boss when I was 13"

I paused for breath. "I was home-schooled by the said University's teachers until I finished their whole curriculum when I was 12. Since then, I was enrolled at a private Catholic school and was allowed to be a child even if it was just when I' m in school. After school, I would go straight at home and do my duties as boss" I sighed at the end, remembering all those times when I had to ditch club meetings just for the Family.

I looked at Kyoya, only to find him eating slowly. "Do you even have friends with all that?" he said after he finished chewing a piece of food.

I smiled half-heartedly at this. "At my first year of schooling, I didn't. But when I was 13, all changed. Many guys started to talk to me, after finding out that I wasn't the least bit of a snob and that I loved anime. After that, I got a few real friends that didn't leave, even after when I told them of my secret. They were the ones that were chosen as my guardians. They were also the ones that were with me before I was transported here" at that, I looked away and frowned to myself. I miss them already…

_Minerva…_

"You look so distant, Minerva Fattorino. Why is that?" Kyoya asked after finishing a piece of waffle.

I looked at him with distant eyes and absent-mindedly answered "I just feel sorry for my family (mostly guardians)… I would be leaving them vulnerable for a few…" then I stopped myself at that, hesitating in continuing my sentence. I looked at him and saw that his eyebrows were arched. He caught that huh?

Since he did not do anything but arch his eyebrow at what I said, I decided to just change the topic.

"So… What time do you usually wake up, Kyoya?"

He seemed to notice my advances on changing the topic but said no word about it. "4, why?"

I clasped my hands cutely. "Oh, to know what time I should be cooking breakfast. Since I need to gather and mix the ingredients first, you know…"

Silence ensued between us but was interrupted when Kyoya looked as if he remembered something. Which, again, he did.

"Did you have spare undergarments?"

I blinked then blushed, not really expecting the sudden question. "E-Excuse me? Undergarments?"

Upon realizing that his words weren't quite right, he quickly corrected himself. "What I mean, Minerva, is that do you have any spare clothes?"

I blushed at this. How could I think it like that way? Of course he means clothes…

_Don't lie to yourself Minerva…_

I'm not lying to myself, Uni-sama.

"Uhm… No… but I can take care of myself just fine, Kyoya. You don't need to concern myself with me" I said as I looked into that stoic face of Kyoya. Carlo…

He sighed exasperatedly. "Okay then, what will you do when I'm gone? Do the chores? And how about your mission? What will you do about it?"

He did have a point there.

_Minerva…!_

Just joking Uni-sama. I inwardly smiled. It's nice to have someone there for you…

Seeing as I wasn't going to answer anytime soon, he finally cleared his point. "Then how about I enroll you at Namimori?"

Eh? He's willing to do that? "But… I don't want to b a burden to you, Kyoya. You let me stay here for free and now you're willing to enroll me to Namimori…? I can't Kyoya. It's not right for you to-"

"It's not like you're staying here for free, Minerva. You agreed to do the chores in exchange for the rent right? And I'm willing to enroll you to Namimori because I just want to. And I don't take a 'NO' for an answer, Minerva FATTORINO" he looked at me, as if daring me to defy him. Guess I have no other choice.

"Alright, Kyoya. You win…" I sighed dejectedly. I really can't say 'no', because just looking at those eyes; I can already see what will happen to me when I say 'no' to him. And it's not good, I can tell you.

He smirked.

Something tells me that things won't go smoothly for me with that smirk.

"It's settled then. Take a quick shower and then come with me to Namimori. You'll start school today" and to top it all off, he arched an eyebrow at my direction, once again daring me to defy him.

"Alright, Kyoya. It's not like I have a choice" I looked at the plates in wonder.

"I'll be fixing them. **GO** and take your shower. **NOW**."

I nodded quickly and scrambled towards the shower at my room. But before I got out of earshot, I heard Kyoya say…

"Then we'll go shopping for clothes after school, Minerva"

I sighed. Who knew Kyoya was this with some people?

_Uhm… I did…?_

Uni…sama… How could you…?!

* * *

**Tsunayoshi P.O.V.**

Who could that person be…? How come Uni from the future have another gift? Wasn't the revival of arcobaleno's her final gift? And how did she even come here?

I sighed. Too many questions; not many answers.

"Thinking about her again, Dame-Tsuna?" I heard Reborn say as he went into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes at this. "Good morning to you too, Reborn. And, can you stop doing that?"

The way he looked at me was as if he was saying, 'No. Way. In. Hell.'

"What do you mean, Dame-Tsuna?" he asked innocently.

You expect me to believe that act, Reborn? Really?

"No, I wasn't" he smirked at me.

I was about to castrate Reborn, if it weren't that my mom came to the kitchen at that moment. "Oh, Ohayo Kaa-san" I greeted her.

"Morning, Maman" Reborn said from his seat. I looked at him and sighed.

If only I could… But, I couldn't…

I looked away, making me miss the look of curiosity in Reborn' eyes.

"Dame-Tsuna-"

"Oh, Tsu-kun~ who is the lucky girl?" my mom said with stars in her eyes. Lucky girl? What?

Seeing that I was confused with what she was saying, she clarified. "Oh, you know… The one Reborn-chan said that you were thinking of… the **girl**…"

I was baffled at first, but when realization came to me… I was flabbergasted. "**MOM!** She is not my crush!"

She tilted her head to the side, the thing she does when she's wondering what to cook for dinner. "Ara…? Then, who is she, Tsu-kun?"

That… I can't explain. What should I say to mom? That she came from the other world and that she came to deliver us Uni's final gift? **NO WAY** am I going to drag my mother in this… Even if it kills me. I won't. But… what should I say to mom?!

I heard Reborn sigh next to me. "She was a transferee maman. Dame-Tsuna said yesterday that she looked familiar. He has been trying to remember her even until now… By the way maman, are you going to shop tomorrow? Would you like me to accompany you?"

Kaa-san seemed to have been distracted from that as she went on with stuff such as snatchers, and etc. I sent Reborn a thankful gaze, which he returned gladly. Seems like it's not just me that doesn't want Kaa-san dragged to this.

_**Ding Dong. Ding Dong~**_

"Coming~" I turned my head towards the door to see who it was, even though I already know who it was.

"Ah, boys~ Come in, come in~"

"Sorry for the intrusion ma'm!" a voice said from the foyer.

"Sorry for the intrusion Okaa-san!" A duty-filled voice exclaimed.

"Maa, maa. No need to be formal Take-kun. You can just call me Okaa-san like Haya-chan here~" I can hear, light patting sounds in the head.

"Ah, okay then. Okaa-san~!" Yamamoto said, not at all feeling uneasy with what my mom gave him as a nickname.

I sighed. I guess we better go now. For the sake of them being safe from kaa-san's rants.

"I'll eat my toast on the way to school, kaa-san. We should go now or we'll be late. Bye, Kaa-san, Reborn, Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo, and I-pin~!" I said as I picked up my toast and ran to the door to drag my friends out of the house, but not before giving a nod to Reborn (who nodded back) and the others who were hiding at the living room, and a kiss on the cheeks on mom.

"Okay, Tsu-kun~ Take care~ you too, Take-kun, Haya-chan~!" she said as she waved at us from the door.

"Hai, Okaa-san! We'll not let anything happen to us or Tsuna for that matter!" Yamamoto said as he waved back at my mom, before he followed me and Gokudera-kun, who have walked on ahead.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

"I wonder… what did Tsu-kun meant when he said they're going to be late when it's just 6?" Tsuna's mom said as she closed the door and looked at the other occupants of the house. "I even had many things to say to Haya-chan and Take-kun too…"

"Probably because of that…" Reborn said under his breath but this was noticed by the cheerful housewife.

"Did you say something, Reborn-chan?"

"Uhh… nothing maman. Come on, let's eat…"

"Gupya~! I'll beat you today, Reborn!" a noisy brat said as he entered the room.

"Lambo, quiet down!" a small voice said as she ran to catch up to the aforementioned cow.

"I wonder how Tsuna-nii noticed us…?" a child with a large book said as he entered the room with a pink-haired lady.

"I don't know…" Bianchi said nonchalantly.

'Good job, Tsuna…' Reborn thought as he was being fed by Bianchi.

* * *

**Tsunayoshi P.O.V.**

I sighed. After we left our house, the usual bickering of Gokudera-kun and Yamamoto started again. They haven't stopped even now that we are nearing school. I sighed again. They'll never get bored do they?

"Juudaime? Are you okay?" Gokudera-kun said from my right. Both of them were looking down on me with concern.

"Yeah, Tsuna. Why are you sighing so much?" Yamamoto said from my left.

I shook my head and smiled. But they're still my friends, after all. "No, I was just thinking of some things…"

They seemed to have understood what I meant, and to console me (I really hope they are just doing that because they want to console me), they started bickering again.

Well, half of it was true. I really were thinking about her but I was also thinking about-

"Tsuna, watch out!"

"Juudaime!"

I snapped out of my thoughts, only to find the wall to our school a centimeter away from my face. "Huh?"

"Omnivore, just what do you think you're doing? Daydreaming while walking?"

I looked up (curse my genes for making me the smallest of my guardians) and saw that Hibari-san was holding me back by my right arm and was looking at me with concern in the eyes, even though his face was stoic.

"Uh… Thank you Hibari-san…" I said as I stepped back from the wall and faced my Storm and Rain guardians.

"Juudaime! Are you okay?!" Gokudera-kun said as he patted different places of my body (professionally I might add… well, not really).

"Are you okay, Tsuna? You were day dreaming again…" Yamamoto said when I was released from Gokudera by Hibari-san and was shoved into his protective embrace.

I nodded into his chest. I can't believe my friends/guardians! They keep on treating me like a princess/prize of some sort!

"Yamamoto Takeshi, take the omnivore and go to your classroom now" Hibari-san said from behind me, making me and Yamamoto look at him.

I wasn't afraid that he was letting us go just like that. I'm afraid because he only said my name and Yamamoto's.

"How about Gokudera, Hibari?" Yamamoto voiced out my concern.

"I'll bite him to death first" Hibari-san said as he took out his twin tonfas.

"Tsk. Bring it on, you bastard!" Don't add oil on the fire, Gokudera-kun!

"But why, Hibari? Gokudera didn't do anything did he?" Yamamoto said from behind me. I turned around to face him when I noticed that he wasn't holding me anymore.

"Hiiee! You're going to fight Hibari-san too, Yamamoto?!"

He looked at me with an apologetic smile. "Wari, Tsuna. But I couldn't let you or Gokudera get hurt. But, I'll protect you too. I promise." He then walked forward and stood in front of Hibari-san's view of me.

And even before I can stop their fight, they all wielded their weapons.

"Hn. Much better" Hibari-san said as he lunged forward to attack Yamamoto and Gokudera, who by then was beside Yamamoto.

When their weapons were about to collide, they all stopped.

**Naega jun sinbareul singo keunyeowa gireul geolgo  
Amureohji anhge keunyeowa kiss hago**

_**You wear the shoes I gave you and walk along the streets with her  
As if it were nothing, you kiss her**_

**Naega jun hyangsu ppurigo keunyeoreul pume ango  
Nawa haetdeon keu yaksuk ddo dasi hagetjyo**

_**You spray the cologne I gave you and embrace her  
you'll probably repeat those promises you made to me with her**_

"Where's that coming from?" I said as I looked from left to right to see where the song was coming from. The voice sounded so lonely. As if she was letting her heart out in that song.

"Hn" I heard Hibari-san say and saw that he was leaving. "You three go to class. We'll settle this fight later Gokudera Hayato, Yamamoto Takeshi."

"Where are you going Hibari-san?" I said as he retreated back to school.

"I have something to settle at the rooftop Omnivore" then, Hibari-san disappeared inside our school.

**No way, I can't recognize  
you're not mine anymore**

_**No way, I can't recognize  
you're not mine anymore**_

**Pyeonhaeya haetni? doraol sun eoptni?  
Kkok pyeonhaeya haetni? dorawajul sun eoptni?**

_**Did you have to change?  
Can't you come back?**_

**Pyeonhaeya haetni? doraol sun eoptni?  
Wae pyeonhaeya hani? gyesok saranghal sun eopni?  
**

_**Did you really have to change?  
Can't you come back?**_

**Oh, kkeuchin geoni ne mamsoge  
Ije nan deo isang eoptneun geoni****  
**

_**Why did you have to change?  
Can't you keep loving me?**_

**Nan neol neol saenggakhamyeon  
Neomu appa appa appa  
**

_**Oh, is this the end?  
Am I no longer in your heart now?**_

_**When I, I think about you**_

_**It hurts, hurts, hurts so much**_

**Appa appa**

_**It hurts, it hurts**_

**Apa apa**

_**It hurts, it hurts**__**  
**_

* * *

**Kyoya P.O.V.**

Is this what her heart is really saying? Was she brokenhearted in her world?

I opened the door to the rooftop, quietly this time, and walked in slowly.

I looked up and saw her singing where she sang yesterday.

**Appa appa**

_**It hurts, it hurts**_

**Apa apa**

_**It hurts, ït hurts**_

My heart was telling me to look away, but I can't. In my nature, I would have let this be… But not now. I feel that I'm, no, we are going to own our future to this girl singing with the saddest voice I've ever heard.

She opened her eyes slowly and, just like yesterday, the hologram disappeared.

"Carlo…" she said with a longing voice.

There's that name again. Just who is he?

"Minerva Fattorino" I said as she dropped down from she was previously standing, back turned to me.

I saw her shoulders tense at the knowledge of someone else in there, but relax when she processed who that person was.

* * *

**Minerva P.O.V.**

"Minerva Fattorino"

There's another person here...?

_Relax, Minerva. It's only Kyoya-san._

Kyoya? Oh, Thank Goodness…

I turned round and saw Kyoya standing with his arms folded.

"Kyoya… You scared me…" I said with a sigh. For a second there, I thought you were a thug or something…" I laughed nervously and looked up at the clouds. "So… How did you find me here?"

He arched an eyebrow. "All of Namimori High can hear your song, Minerva."

Eh? All?

I blinked at him. "All, Kyoya?"

He nodded to confirm my suspicions.

"Ehh?" I was **THAT** loud?!

_He is quite right, Minerva…_

"But, you shouldn't take it to heart, Minerva Fattorino. I was the only one to come up here and see you" Kyoya said as he turned around.

I nodded. He was right. I shouldn't feel nervous. It was only Kyoya who saw that it was me who was singing. It was only _Kyoya_.

"Follow me, Minerva. We'll settle you in a class now…" he turned and opened the door, motioning for me to go first.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

A low whimper was heard as the 2nd year advisers and teachers were advised of the sudden new student.

"Hn. Herbivores…" Hibari grunted as he saw another teacher whimper in fear as he told them the news.

"Now, now Kyoya. Don't be like that" a sweet voice said as the owner tried to pacify the irate cloud guardian.

"Hn. Just pick a class already, Minerva Fattorino." The cloud guardian said as he leaned on one of the walls of the Faculty Room.

The girl, a raven-haired like the cloud, put her hands to her lips, as if thinking over it deeply. "Hmm… I wonder, Kyoya… Can I go to the class of Decimo?"

The raven-haired prefect nodded and looked at the frightened teachers. "Who is the adviser of 2-A?"

A shaking hand was raised.

"Tell your class that you'll be having a new student later on" and with that, the cloud guardian turned to leave with the new student in tow.

But, a miracle happened. The proud prefect opened the door and stepped aside letting Minerva go out first. But that's not all; because even before the door was closed, the teachers saw that Minerva took their stoic prefects hand and practically dragged him away.

* * *

**Kyoya P.O.V.**

"What are you doing Minerva Fattorino?" I said I was dragged through numerous hallways of the schools.

"Just be quiet Kyoya" I heard Minerva say silently. What was wrong with her?

After a few minutes, we arrived at her destination. The reception room; why are we here?

"Sit down, Kyoya" She pointed at one of the couches sternly to prove that she was being serious.

I complied and sat, and saw that she was walking towards the window beside my desk.

"Listen Kyoya. I'll only tell you this once so you better listen clearly okay? And before you ask, it is about my mission." I heard her say from her stance at my window, with a serious tone.

"Go ahead, Minerva Fattorino" I leaned back into the couch.

"Okay then…-"

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V.**

After an antagonizing 15 minutes of talking, the raven-haired prefect sat back into the couch again.

"Remember that you can't tell anyone about this, Kyoya" the other raven-haired said from her side at the window. Even after all that happened, she had preferred to face outside surroundings rather than the Stoic prefect with her in the room and to keep the said prefect from seeing her crying face.

"I know, Minerva Fattorino. I'll just have to play my role right?" the man said as he massaged his head.

After composing herself, Minerva finally turned to face the prefect and nodded at his question. "I'm sorry for all that I said Kyoya. But that really is what's going to happen, more or less, starting next month."

"It's… okay…" Hibari said after a long pause.

Minerva sighed sadly. "Very well then Kyoya. Will you now escort me to the class of Decimo?"

Hibari nodded and stood. He did what he had done at the faculty again, letting Minerva out first then following after her.

* * *

**Tsunayoshi P.O.V.**

I wonder who's going to be the new student. Nezu-senseii only said that there will be a new student in this class. Not even a description was said by him.

Suddenly, an image of the mysterious girl appeared in my head. Minerva Fattorino-san? But that's impossible… she wasn't even with Hibari-san this morning when we saw him…

A knock was suddenly heard, interrupting our rather boring class. Maybe the new student is here already.

Suddenly, the door was opened by the Namimori Prefect himself.

Oh, it was only Hibari-san…

But… this sensation… it can't be…!

"Here's the new student…" Hibari-san stepped to the side to let the new student enter the room.

"Arigatou-na Kyoya~" a familiar voice said and its owner then showed herself to us. It was…

"Minerva Fattorino…!" I said as I stood up from my seat.

Our teacher looked at me like I was crazy for knowing her.

Both Hibari-san and Minerva looked at me.

"Oh, Buongiorno Decimo~" Minerva-san saluted to me playfully.

"Hn. Sawada Tsunayoshi…" Hibari-san said as he prepared to leave.

Suddenly, Minerva-san turned towards Hibari-san.

"Wait Kyoya!"

Hibari-san turned and raised an eyebrow.

"Shall I wait for you before going or should I go ahead back to…?" Minerva said as she tilted her head.

Wait… Rewind that. Wait…? Did that mean that she is staying at Hibari-san's place? Hiiee! That's suicide itself!

"Just go to the reception room after class…" and with that, Hibari-san closed the door.

After a few moments of shocked silence, our class roared as one. "WHAT?!"

Minerva blinked at us, not understanding the reason why we were so shell-shocked.

"You're living with Hibari-san?!"

"Are you crazy?!"

"You're going to be beaten up every day!"

"Don't go there later on, okay?!"

Shouts can be heard from everywhere in the classroom. I sighed. This is what happens when you introduce normal people to our world… wait… _our_ world..? Does that mean I already accepted my fate? Oh no. I couldn't-

"You okay, Tsuna?" Yamamoto suddenly said from my side, interrupting my rather intriguing thoughts.

"Uh…Ah, I'm okay Yamamoto" I said with a smile "It's just that I was wondering why Minerva-san suddenly decided to transfer here…"

Minerva-san suddenly looked at me with a smile. "It wasn't really my choice to transfer here, Decimo. Kyoya forced me to. And it's not like I can say 'No' to him."

I nodded at that. Hibari-san really **IS** scary when it comes to him making decisions.

"Oi, transferee. Stop associating yourself with Dame-Tsuna. He's just a useless idiot that happens to be given attention by the three hottest guys in school. You need to be like us…" one of the school idols**, [3] **Kakkoii Kusari, suddenly said as she noticed that we were the only ones that Minerva-san was paying any attention to.

"Tch. Wrong move, bitch" I heard Gokudera-kun say from my side.

Suddenly, all the noise died down as Kakkoii screamed. We all looked where she was looking and was (mostly) terrified/surprised of what we saw. Well, except me, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto, Kyoko and Hana (though she was only wide-eyed). What we were seeing was that Minerva-san was holding a white gun with silver patterns in its sides towards Kakkoii.

"You do not know what you are saying, brat. Decimo has done many impossible things, if you must know. You" she slowly inched her finger towards the trigger "owe your useless life to him. You do not know how lucky you are to even be alive right now". Then she fired at the side of Kakkoi's side, missing her by a centimeter.

"Mi-Mi-Minerva-san! Stop that! I don't really mind all the teasing I get…" I said as we (me, my rain and storm) scurried to the front of the class, to protect our classmate.

"Oh, I know Decimo. More than what you think I know. That is also the other reason why I came here (at this world) after all. To get rid of that inferiority-complex of yours." She then lowered her gun and put it behind her, where it disappeared. Literally. It was an illusion after all.

"Ahahaha~ that's cool Minerva! You can use mist too~! What a great show you put on~" Yamamoto said as he flung an arm around Minerva-san's shoulder.

"Stupid Baseball-freak! Stop being so friendly! For all we know, she can be an undercover assassin hired to kill Juudaime! You saw what she can do, right?! She's a goddamn illusionist! She can't be trusted like that pineapple-bastard and his idiot mini-pineapple!" Gokudera-kun took out his dynamites and motioned to use them.

"Gokudera-kun! Take that back! Mukuro and Chrome helped us back then! And don't judge Minerva-san so easily! She just wanted to help me!" I said as I stood in front of him and Minerva-san. It was true, Mukuro and Chrome was with us through almost all of our battles. And Minerva-san didn't really do anything to me, did she? She only wanted to defend me.

"What happ- What on earth happened here?!" our teacher, who just got back from the bathroom, said as he saw the dynamites in Gokudera-kun's hands.

"Ahahaha~ don't worry sensei… They're just toys that won't explode" Yamamoto said as he, with his 'bat' on his left hand, took one of gokudera's dynamites, lighted it and threw it outside through one of our windows. I honestly expected it to explode but it just fell down. I was confused at first, but then I saw some smoke coming from his bat. He must have cut the fuse off. Very clever, Yamamoto!

Our teacher, satisfied with what Yamamoto did, called us into order and told us to go back to our seats.

When he was about to begin the class and assign Minerva-san a seat, a boy from the back called "Sensei~! Why don't you let us get to know the transferee instead of teaching us today's lesson?!"

It was followed by nods of agreement among us, which was the reason why sensei heaved a sigh. "Okay then, Ms. Minerva" he motioned for Ms. Minerva to take the floor.

When she was ready, many hands flew up to ask her.

* * *

**Minerva P.O.V  
**

I pointed to one of the guys in front. Really? Do I have answer the questions they have in mind? I mean, some of them are already perverted enough as it is.

_Patience, Minerva…_

"Do you really live with Hibari-san?"

Okay. I just said that at my introduction. I wonder why this doesn't get included in the anime…

_It's no time to be sarcastic Minerva. And stop looking at him as if you're going to snap his head off._

Oh. Was I glaring at him?

_Yes, you were…_

After softening my features, I chose to answer his oh-so-obvious question. "Yes, I am. And actually Kyoya was the one to ask first if I had a place to stay"

Several gasps were heard. Do they have to do that? I rolled my eyes secretly, and then chose another one.

"How come you can call him by his first name?"

"I just want to. And anyways, he isn't complaining so I guess its fine. But don't dare call him Kyoya. If you don't want to be found dead the next day."

Another one.

"Is he abusing you?"

My almost smile dropped. Really… Just because he's ruthless to you guys, it doesn't mean that he's ruthless to his friends.

"No. In fact, I'm being treated by him quite nicely"

Another one. "Do you like him?"

That one made me stop in my tracks. I thought for a moment and smiled.

As I opened my mouth to speak, I saw that they were excited to know what my answer is.

"Yes. And I'm proud of it. Kyoya is not bad; he just shows his kindness in a different way. And also, I have my own lover too. It's just that, he isn't here…"

"Does Hibari-san like you back?"

I nodded my head 'no'. I can tell that some already pity me.

"No, because a skylark likes the sky best after all" I said with a smirk. It seemed that only Hayato understood what I meant.

After a few minutes of silence, hands went up again.

"Why do you and Gokudera call Dame-Tsuna the same nickname? If I'm not mistaken, Decimo means 'Tenth' and Gokudera calls him 'Tenth' also. Why is that?"

I smiled sincerely at that. I looked over at Decimo's group and we all shared a look that is only understood by us.

"It's a secret…" I said after a few seconds. It was followed by loud complains from almost everyone.

"Ehhh?"

"Tell us!"

"Don't be like that! Tell us!"

I heard decimo sigh. He's obviously going to say it at this rate.

"It's only for those that are deemed worthy of knowing it. Only those that belong to his famiglia will be able to know it" I purposely used the Italian word for family to give the thinkers some clue; which this class doesn't have.

"Then why do you know it? You only appeared here yesterday…"

My smile widened at that. "It's because I belong to another famiglia that is affiliated with Decimo's famiglia"

More questions seemed to pop into their minds at that. Some was thinking the real reason why I wasn't telling them the truth and others wondering if I was telling the truth or not. Real confused there, ne?

Before I even get to explain myself further, the announcement bell rang.

"Students and Teachers of Namimori Middle School" it began "attention. All year levels will have an early break today because the teachers will have an emergency meeting after the student's have their break. The time duration of the break would be 45 mins. That will start after this announcement is over. Students, once the break is over. Go directly back to your classrooms and don't make any loud noise once the meeting has started. The disciplinary committee would be checking each class to confirm the number of student's present if you are caught loitering outside the class" the voice suddenly changed into the voice of Kyoya "I will personally bite you to death after the meeting. Teachers, proceed to the meeting room after the break. The meeting would last the rest of the class period" then the announcement was over, signaling the start of our early recess.

I looked at our sensei and asked where my supposed seat was located. I was told that I'll be in a window seat and was behind Decimo. SWEET.

_It may be the work of Hibari-san, you know…_

Then, I'll have to thank him later on… I can feel that my whole mood was lifted up so dramatically because of the window-seat thing. I was practically prancing to my seat.

"U-Uhm… Hi, Minerva-san…" Decimo said as I threw my bag to my seat.

"Yo~!" I beamed at them. Ahahaha~ everyone but them had a blush on their cheeks. Sure sign of their true gender~!

_Or maybe because they are quite used to such smiles… You know that we _DO_ smile alike, right?_

Ahahaha~ Yes, I know. But please don't break my fantasies…

_Hai, hai…_

"Tch. Stupid woman…" Hayato said as he walked towards us.

"Maa, maa. Don't be like that Gokudera. I'm sure you'll like her sooner or later. Whether you like it or not~" Takeshi then placed his arms into the shoulders of Hayato. Pairing #3, 8059, spotted. Oh, how I wish I have a camera right now.

_Let me guess… effects of Fangirl mode…?_

"Damn you! I will never!"

I smiled to myself. Yep. Fangirl mode effects.

"Maa, maa~"

"Hiiee~! Don't fight Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto!" Decimo cried out as Haya-chan's glared intensified.

"Take-kun's right, Haya-chan~ I won't do anything to Decimo; or to any of you guys for that matter. All I have to do here is to train the guardian of the sky in every aspect, as well as his guardians. And to…"

_Pair them up. Definitely pair them all up._

That's right, Uni-sama.

"To what…?" Haya-chan asked as he leaned back at a desk for support, momentarily forgetting his fight with Take-kun.

"Oh, nothing" I said as I took Decimo's' hand, who promptly shrieked, and proceeded to drag him out of the classroom.

"Oi, where are you taking juudaime?!" I heard Haya-chan say as we walked away.

"Maa, maa Gokudera. Let's just go after them, okay?" Ahh, the rain that calms even the fiercest of storms.

"Stupid Yakyuu-Baka…"

* * *

**3****rd**** Person P.O.V**

Footsteps can heard as the door to the once quiet rooftop was opened loudly, allowing a group of four people to enter.

"You must be wondering why I dragged the three of you here, right?" Minerva said as she let go of Tsuna's hand and walked towards the fence.

"Yes" Tsuna looked at his sides to check if his two bestfriends agrees to him.

"Ahahaha~ But I can tell that you're not going to tell us everything that you know" Yamamoto stepped forward and put one arm on Tsuna's shoulder.

He really is a sharp one, underneath all those carefree smiles. Minerva turned around and looked at the trio with a (fake) bright smile. "Then, I guess I should start by introducing myself, and then I'll explain my 'mission' to you guys". She looked around to see if anyone has any comments against it. When none came, she took a deep breath and braced herself to tell her story.

"I'm Minerva Fattorino. I'm 15. I'm an only child since my mother hadn't got the chance to have another since they were both assassinated on their way home by another famiglia. After a month of their death, I became the head of our famiglia, the Delfino Famiglia. At that time, my famiglia was the third weakest famiglia. When I was ten, it's already the third strongest among all of the families with 8 thousand men in it. At the age of twelve, I became the most eligible bachelorette of the Mafia World. Ranked 1 as the prettiest Mafia boss when I was 13"

She paused to recall what she had said to Hibari just that morning. "I was a boss since I was three. I was raised as a Mafia boss since then. By the age of ten, I am already at a college graduate level, with the highest honors. I was doctorate at most of the subjects. When I was twelve, doctorate at all subjects, from minor to major. I also finished it all with highest scores. My curriculum is of the hardest university at my world, the Harvard University"

She paused for breath. "I was home-schooled by the said University's teachers until I finished their whole curriculum when I was 12. Since then, I was enrolled at a private Catholic school and was allowed to be a child even if it was just when I' m in school. After school, I would go straight at home and do my duties as boss"

When she had finished her introduction, she looked up at the tenth generation guardians, as if wondering if they have any questions.

"What I don't understand is why you are here. I mean, you are a Mafia boss of all things. Why can't anybody else from your world come here and do your mission?" Gokudera said as he took a few steps forward. He couldn't understand it. Why was she picked out of all people?

Minerva smiled brightly.

_I think it's time for me to take the stage, Minerva._

As you wish, Uni-sama. "_It is because she has more than enough qualities that I' am looking for Gokudera-san…"_ Minerva said in the voice of Uni. She took a step towards the trio.

"U-Uni!" Tsuna cried out as he remembered whose voice that was. He couldn't believe this. Uni was once again talking to them!

"Uni? The kid from the future?" Yamamoto said as he took glances between Tsuna and Minerva. Hadn't that girl died when the arcobaleno's were resurrected?

"What do you mean? 'Qualities'? Oh, please. Don't tell me that you'll make a woman fight us. She'll die in a minute, you know." Gokudera waved his hands as if it was nothing. That really wasn't possible. NO girl can stand up to them.

"_I'll have you know Gokudera-san, Minerva isn't just a pushover. She can wipe the floor with most of Tsuna-san's guardians, and use just 25% of her power. Only Hibari-san and Tsuna-san will be able to make her use her full power. And I'm still not talking about her power enhanced by me_" Uni [AN: I'll name her Uni since, Uni is the one talking in here even if she's using Minerva's body] paused for breath. "_You can test it out, if you want_" she said as if daring Gokudera to really try Minerva's power.

The trio stood there aghast. Did Uni just threaten them? And she was even using a gentle face when she was saying it.

"Then, I'll be the one to test it out" Hibari said as he sat up from his spot on the water tank. He fell down from the tank and patted the dust from his clothes. "Move over, and let me fight Minerva Fattorino, Uni".

Uni nodded and let Minerva back again, but before it she said. "_Just don't go overboard Hibari-san. She still hasn't eaten anything yet_."

"I know" Hibari said as he took a fighting stance with this twin tonfas.

"You really want to fight me Kyoya? I mean really, really?" Minerva said after a few moments. He can't really be serious right? I mean, did he really think he can beat her?

"Kamikuroosu" Hibari then lunged forward to attack Minerva. He swung his right tonfa, but was blocked by a two-meter tall silver pole with gold-color curve designs. He jumped backwards to see what Minerva is doing.

"Not so fast, Kyoya. You just can't bite me to death. I don't like losing too, you know" Minerva said as she swung the pole like a majorette would to a baton. As she swung the pole around her body, a flag-like cloth appeared on one end of the pole. It has a dolphin jumping out into the open air from the sea. It also has a clam on the bottom and a rainbow at the top. When the flag has materialized completely, she holds the flag like how Chrome holds her trident.

"A flag? Well, no matter. I'll still bite you to death" Hibari once again lunged for Minerva.

"Watch out, Hibari!" Yamamoto called out as a distant gunshot was heard.

Hibari looked over to where the gunshot was coming from, while running, and saw a bullet coming towards him. He succeeded in evading the bullet but he tripped in the process because of a candy wrapper on the ground.

"Ah, Kyoya!" Minerva ran forward to catch the prefect but due to the end of her pole blocking her feet, she fell face first to the ground. Adding to the pain she must feel, Hibari fell on top of her.

"Hibari-san! Minerva! Yamamoto please make sure nothing like that comes this way again. Gokudera-kun, please help me!" Tsuna said as he run to where Hibari and Minerva lay. Yamamoto and Gokudera immediately followed Tsuna's orders and did their jobs.

While Tsuna was rushing to their side, Hibari rolled off from Minerva's body and stood up.

When Minerva felt the additional weight on her back was gone, she finally rolled off from her real illusion flag. She panted as Tsuna arrived at their side and offered her a hand. She shook her head and coughed some blood to the side.

"Are you okay, Minerva-san?" Tsuna crouched down on one leg. He then took out a handkerchief and was about to offer it to Minerva, if Hibari hadn't offered first.

"No, you're handkerchief will get dirty Kyoya" Minerva evade another attempt of the prefect to wipe the blood on her face.

Hibari heaved a sigh and then caught Minerva's head gently and wiped her face. "I don't mind since you're the one who's going to wash this"

"Ahahaha. Sorry about that Kyoya." Minerva scratched her head in shame and looked to the side when Hibari was finished.

"The person who tried to assassinate you Hibari wasn't there anymore" Yamamoto said as he approached the group. When he saw the blood near Minerva, he asked "Hey, are you okay?"

All that he got as answer was a simple nod, followed by Minerva coughing up more blood.

"Can you walk Minerva-san?"

"Ah, yes Decimo. But rest assured. Wounds like this won't kill me. I can heal myself after all, as long as I have sufficient time to heal myself" she looked at Hibari as if he had just asked a question. "The healing process would start at my tissues then proceeds to muscles, to organs and finally, the bones; which mean I won't be able to walk until this afternoon. Hahaha. Sorry about this, everyone" she smiled sheepishly as if it was her fault.

"We don't need apologies, Minerva-san. We're just glad that you and Hibari-san is fine" Tsuna said as he looked around the rooftop. He feels that there is someone watching them, only from the distance. Well, no matter. They can all take care of themselves just fine.

"Anyway, Decimo, we really should be getting back to our classroom right now. Ne, Kyoya?" Minerva looked up towards the now-at-the-side Prefect, tilting her head at the process. "The meeting's about to start right, Kyoya? I can't imagine you being late after all."

The skylark nodded and went towards the only girl, his stance saying nothing of what he was about to do. The others were left wondering what he was about to do. But really, it wasn't that way for a certain thoughts-hearing girl.

"E-Eh?! Kyoya! Y-You don't have to do that! Really, I only need a helping hand to stand-" it was futile since the prefect had already scooped her into his arms and looked at her as if saying 'it was my fault that you tripped. At least let me do this. You, for one, should know I don't like leaving debts unpaid'.

At that, Minerva couldn't help but smile at the prefect. "You know Kyoya, this attitude of yours' really is cute".

"shut up" was the laconic reply.

* * *

At the hallway, the newest gossip was how did the new girl made THE Hibari Kyoya to do what he was doing, which was immediately silenced by the glares of THE Hibari himself.

The question now was…. _Who is she really?_

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the long wait guys! I had been so busy that I didn't got any free time to write this for a while. Gomene~ :)**

**[1]: The Wars of roses is the battle between the family of York and Lancaster for the throne of England. Look it up in Wikipedia if you want to know more. :)  
**

**[2]: The Svalbard Global Seedvault is a gene bank of sorts that stores the genes of plants from different countries worldwide, in case of a nuclear war. It is located in Norway. It it also funded by the said country. It's also in Wikipedia.  
**

**[3]: "Kakkoii" means "Attractive" and "Kusari" means "chain". A random name if you ask me :D  
**

**[4]: And also for the songs I used in here would be You and I-By Chance (The first one) and It Hurts-2ne1 (the last one).  
**

**Please R & R minna-san~!  
**


End file.
